User talk:TDALindsayfan1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jessicapedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Questions From Jordan! Thanks for Letting Me win! :D And its okay TDForest looks cool :D GingerFish Hey I'm Ginger... Literally! Gingers Forever! 08:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jess, just came to say I changed My Stereotype on Total Drama Users: Sixth and Seventh Edition to The Guy With Heart. And also I saw that TDForest had finished so I was wondering what is gonna be next? Please leave me a message on my talk page about it. Thanks :D Music's The Rhythm Of My Body! 12:48, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Music's The Rhythm Of My Body! 16:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe... I'll have to think about it. XD [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'C'mon and']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'follow the stars']] 23:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Jess, who are you voting for?The saddest part is we're not getting paid that much! They never even buy us lunch! (talk) 00:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Jesssss your idol and vote are neede, love. 00:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Jess, it's Duke, I just was wondering when you would like to take your quiz. --Anne Maria: I was on 21:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) HEAD TO WIKI CHAT FOR YOUR QUIZ IMMEDIATELY! --Anne Maria: I was on 21:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jess... I just wanna say I'm really sorry for anything anyone said about you... The wiki is in a lot of conflict, only a select few actually believed you were lying; I prefer to not mention names, but I for the record never thought what anyone was saying was true. I'm really sorry if you left the wiki because of that, as an admin I feel like I failed to protect you from the others. I don't expect you to come back to the wiki, but it'd be nice if you did. Also if Zac came back too, since I guess he left because of what happened to you. Mana's getting all freaked out, everything's just a mess. I feel really bad about all of this, I made a huge mistake not stopping the discussions like I should've. There's only one person who can really set everything straight, and that's you... I'm really sorry for all of this. --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 23:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jess. was just wanting to say that if I caused any troubles with you, I didn't mean to. I don't want to seem like a shameful guy for is sorry for stuff he might not of done, but I want to. Also, is your kid a boy or a girl? Crush, Kill, 23:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I still wanna know the kid's gender. Crush, Kill, 18:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay :( ಆ ಶುಂಠಿ ಕಿಡ್! 19:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jess, just a reminder that you have until 10:15 PM EST on FRIDAY, MARCH 22 'to complete your quiz for TDT:TG! --Anne Maria: I was on 01:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Message me on my talk page when you're ready! :) --Anne Maria: I was on 16:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jess! Head to wiki chat for your quiz! --19:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Anne Maria: I was on Gid told me about your leaving FF wiki. Don't go!!!! D= I wonder about what you're doing oftentimes, and hope you're doing well. :) I'm so sorry peeps were mean to you on FF. I wish I'd been there...I'd've said a few things in a very adminly manner. Why is my comment coming out red? *hugs* Hope you're doing well! And I miss you oodles. Have a wonderful future, and I'd love to hear how you and your baby-to-be are doing! =) Jay JLOM..If you think you are outclassed, you are; you've got to think high to rise; -Author Unknown 21:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I figured out why it was red, thanks to Gid's quick eyes. xDD :) The previous comment didn't have a color break/ending. Anyhoo, love ya! :D *hugs* Jay JLOM..If you think you are outclassed, you are; you've got to think high to rise; -Author Unknown 21:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Jess, I just wanted to stop by and say that the new quiz is due '''Saturday, March 30th at 3:35 PM EST! '--Anne Maria: I was on 22:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jess! Just a reminder that you only have until 'SATURDAY, MARCH 30 AT 3:35 PM EST '''to take your exam for Total Drama Trivia: The Game! Message me back when you're ready! --Anne Maria: I was on 17:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jess! It's Jordan, (switched accounts :P) Um... I was wondering are you gonna come back? It's been almost a year since you left the wiki and it hasn't been the same since. Oh and it's my second wikiversary on the second of april, which I'll mention you in. I don't even think you will read this, but it'd be great if you did xD :P [[User:GalaxyRemixZ|'The State of Your Life,]] [[User talk:GalaxyRemixZ| Is Nothing More Than a Reflection of Your State of Mind.]] 16:04, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi! So my timezone is GMT so I'll be on from now until probably 10/11pm. Which I think is about 5pm for you, right? :D [[User:GalaxyRemixZ|'The State of Your Life,']] [[User talk:GalaxyRemixZ| Is Nothing More Than a Reflection of Your State of Mind.]] 18:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm on now on TDIFF if you want to chat there? Or somewhere else? :P [[User:GalaxyRemixZ|'The State of Your Life,']] [[User talk:GalaxyRemixZ| Is Nothing More Than a Reflection of Your State of Mind.]] 19:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC)